I Hope You Dance
by J.E.A.R.K.Potter
Summary: A Story of love, of angst, of stupid cliches summays. Well you know the drill read and review. CHAPTER SIX IS UP!
1. The Dance

I Hope You Dance  
Rating: K+  
By: J.E.A.R.K.Potter

Hey it is Erin again. Sorry I had to do a song fic of my one of my favorite songs that we have to sing in chorus. R/R Later note: There was something I just read on Fanfiction! All stories with songs in them have to be changed or the account is deleted so just imagine I Hope You Dance being sung.

Disclaimer: I don't own it but I wish I did.

I was sitting at the Christmas Ball thinking about all that happen to me. Voldemort had just killed my Parents. I was in no mood to celebrate. Many boys had asked me to dance. But I had trued them all down.

I heard some one coming, up most likely to ask me to dance.

A voice spoke but it was incoherent to me.

I caught a voice saying "Come on Lily, dance with me just once." I looked up it was James; he had been very nice to me when my parents had died. Well what did I have to lose?

"Yes" I said taking James hand into mine.

James pulled me to the dance floor. We started to dance.

James brought me closer to him. I knew he had had a crush on me, but being in his felt I don't know right.

I moved to lay my head to rest on James's shoulder. I was so relaxed we swayed to the music.

I think that maybe James and I could be friends. Yeah maybe we could.

A/N: Sorry 'bout the song thing but I'm worried about being deleted.


	2. Just Friends

I Hope You Dance  
  
By: J.E.A.R.K.Potter  
  
Hey this is Erin and after many people asking for me to continue I decided I could. I am going to need help with ideas, I can come up with a lot but I am not so good with pranks.  
  
Disclaimer: See chapter one  
  
Chapter two: Just Friends  
  
James and I have been friends since the dance a week ago. He and his friends have all been really nice to me. It turns out that you really can't judge a person before you get to know them, because in my eyes they were always jerks.  
  
A week ago I would have never given the marauders (that is what they call themselves) the time of the day, and now I know most of the secrets. Even why they have those weird nicknames and where they go once a month. Heck, I am even hanging out with them more than my friends.  
  
I used to be the closest to Remus, if you count talking about once a week close. But now I was closer to James, we did almost everything together. He was even teaching me how to fly!  
  
Now I am playing chess with Sirius. "Lily, your move" Sirius said getting me out of my thoughts. "Checkmate, sorry Sirius, I told him." "Dang it how do you always win" Sirius replied.  
  
"Sirius why don't you just give up, you never win," said Remus joining the conversation. "I don't know I just do," Sirius said while shrugging.  
  
The painting opened, and in came James. He looked like he had just come from practice, his hair more wind tossed than usual, his hazel eyes were shinning the same as they did after Gryffindor won a game, I could tell it must have been a good practice. He was sweating and breathing hard, he looked at me and smiled. There was something in my stomach that twisted and fluttered like it had never done before.  
  
'What is going on, I can't have a crush on James, or can I? 'No I can't after all we are just friends.'  
  
Next chapter: Flying Lessons, and Realizations 


	3. Flying Lesson and Realizations

I Hope You Dance  
  
Author: J.E.A.R.K.Potter (Erin)  
  
Disclaimer: see chapter one  
  
Chapter Three: Flying lessons and Realizations  
  
Today is a very exciting day for me. James is finally teaching me how to fly! I never really caught on how to do it in first year. I couldn't even get of the ground. I really want to learn because it is about the only area I still don't know about.  
  
We walk out to the quiddicth field. James is letting me borrow his broom that he keeps saying is so much better than the school brooms.  
  
"Ok Lily, try to mount the broom." James said to me. I tried but that is about all you can say for it. James just laughed at me and helped me get into the right stance.  
  
"James," I said my voice waived, "I'm scared what if I fall." James looked at me and my stupid stomach had to of course flip flop. He finally answered by saying, "I'll come up with you."  
  
We mounted the broom, I was in the front because I was to steer the broom. With James's arm around my waist I rose in the air.  
  
The feeling can never be described by words. The feeling of all my worries and responsibilities drifting away, a feeling I will forever associate with James. It felt like there was nothing wrong with the world, no darkness suffocating the land, no denying one's right of life because of blood.  
  
I turned James and there in the place where all pain and angst of life was gone I finally thought what I had known all along. I love him; I love the feeling he makes in me. How can I feel so... fantastic when the ground and reality are only few feet from me? I never want to come down and never face the truth. Up here I have all I need.  
  
This is my favorite chapter. I hope you love it as much as me please R/R! 


	4. Old Tricks

I Hope You Dance  
  
Author: J.E.A.R.K.Potter (Erin)  
  
Thank you all my reviewers! tenniStar514 Jenette Black ShOrTnSwEeT9013 Jesshar: even though you don't like it Danz J.E.A.R.K.Potter (Jackie) Auntarctic Swishy Willow Wand child-of-scorpio watervolleyhp Thank you! Now on to the story!  
  
Chapter Four: Old Tricks  
  
Now I couldn't be a friend of the marauders and not be on any pranks. So the night after James and my ride their mischievous side showed though. The plan: hide all of Filch's cleaning products and then the real mayhem would begin. They (the marauders) would make the castle as dirty as possible. A childish prank if I ever saw them but I was not yet trusted enough with any major pranks.  
  
We split up into two groups, Remus, Sirius, and Peter in one, and James and I were in another. Since I was new James and I took the map and the cloak. I didn't mind being with James, of course. James and I were to empty all the broom cupboards in the bottom levels of the school.  
  
It was kind of boring so we filled the time with small talk, like how ugly my sister was or how annoying Sirius could be when he was on a sugar high. We emptied cupboard after cupboard it seemed to drag on forever. At last salvation arrived, the last cupboard. Silently I cheered and I had a feeling James was doing the same.  
  
Soft footsteps came up behind us. I turned slightly to check out what it was. That little turn was the cloak needed to fall off James and me. Filch's new baby kitten who's name I didn't know yet was behind us. The cat meowed very loudly and heavier footsteps soon followed.  
  
James pushed me into the broom cupboard. I heard the footsteps come closer and closer to us. James arms wrapped around holding me up to him. The part of my mind that wasn't on that I could get a detention was comforted and happy about this attention.  
Filch opened the door and walk in. I smelled his awful breath as he leaned close to where we resided. He backed out again and said to the kitten, "sorry my sweet there is no one here lets go find where they went off to."  
  
I relaxed for just a moment. Then I looked at James, he was leaning closer and closer...  
  
Please, please review! 


	5. Interrupted

I Hope You Dance  
  
J.E.A.R.K.Potter (Erin) Again thanks to my reviewers TearFromABlueRose raelyn Swishy Willow Wand magical duct tape angel crystalaniron14 ShOrTnSwEeT9013 Pantz J.E.A.R.K.Potter (Jackie)  
  
I am going to do something rare, make part of the chapter in James's point of view. I'm in the mood of a good love story because I have been listening to Across The Stars all morning.  
  
Chapter Five: Interrupted  
  
James's point of view  
  
I was so close, the closer I got the more I was intoxicated by her. Her eyes shut but I couldn't bear to shut mine. It would be almost shutting her out. With her flaming red hair and the eyes that were emerald with flakes of gold and brown that I loved so. I leaned in and the door opened.  
  
Remus, Peter, and Sirius were at the doorway. "Prongs, Seedling (Lily's new marauder nickname) are you in here" Sirius whispered. Lily's eyes opened, and maybe I was just wishing, I thought I saw some disappointment.  
  
Couldn't they have come at a worse time? I just wish they could have just waited another minute. But maybe it was best that Lily and I didn't kiss. I didn't know if she liked me after all. Still a guy can dream.  
  
Lily's point of view  
  
I shut my eyes as he leaned in. With his messy black hair that any sensible girl would want to run her hair though, and those all consuming eyes of his, he was amazing. Suddenly the door creaked open and some one entered.  
  
I realized who it was when I heard Sirius voice, the other marauders. My eyes flew open. Part of me was disappointed and the other half was relieved because I didn't know if he liked me anyways.  
  
James's point of view  
  
"Yes we are here," I said with a sigh. "Is the dog in the sky?" Sirius asked using on of his weird sayings. "Yeah" I replied and I'm sure I sounded very excited about it. (A/N that was sarcasm, Jackie, or any other people like her) We left the cupboard and slowly retreated into the common room. A long night was soon coming to a close but Lily was the only one on my mind.  
  
I went and sat down on my favorite couch. The rest of the boys went up stairs because they were smart and wanted to be somewhat alive in the morning. Lily who must have been as smart as me sat on the couch too.  
  
As we sat there we talked about the prank. I moved closer to her as we were laughing. It ended with an awkward laugh from me. Tension again arouse in the room. And this time there was no interrupting friends. Our lips touch I snapped away just for a moment at the shock of it, and dove, so to speak, right back in. It was sweet and passionate and very mind blowing. Suddenly she pulled away.  
  
Lily's point of view  
  
Sirius had just said one of the strangest questions I think I will ever hear," Is the dog in the sky?" But James seemed to know what he was talking about. We walked to the common room and James sat on the couch I followed him. I don't know why I just wanted to be with him I guess.  
  
We were laughing about tomorrow events of the pranks. He had moved closer to me but I didn't care. Awkward moments followed that and then we kissed. It was fantastic and I just don't know how to explain how it felt. But something inside me told to pull away because if I didn't my friendship would be destroyed; another voice said what if I don't just want friendship. I listened to the former and pulled away.  
  
How do you like it? Do you like Lily's marauder nickname? Please review! This is my longest chapter yet! 


	6. Regrets

I Hope You Dance  
  
J.E.A.R.K.Potter (Erin) Thanks to my reviewers raelyn mrs. shigwa. cobin- I will fix it soon. Thanks! ShOrTnSwEeT9013 Danz J.E.A.R.K.Potter (Jackie)  
  
Disclaimer: see chapter one  
  
Chapter Six: Regrets  
  
James's point of view  
  
She had just pulled away from that earth-shattering kiss. Her hands flew to her mouth and she turned away from me. Lily started to mutter, "How could I do? How could I do that?" I was in pain. She rejected me. I thought she liked me, maybe even loved me.  
  
She looked at me one last time before she ran up the stairs. We could go back to out old friendship, back to square one for us. I sighed and solemnly walked to my dormitory. How would I explain what happen to the rest of the marauders? Padfoot would tease me, and Moony would most likely scold me for losing Lily friendship. But at least Wormtail would probably stand by me. He was very loyal.  
  
Luckily when I opened the door they were all asleep. I would not have to deal with them until morning.  
  
Lily's point of view  
  
I covered my face in shame. How could I kiss my friend? The guy closest to me? I knew the answer I just didn't want to face it. I loved him but I couldn't let him know that. I started to mutter; I don't know what I was exactly saying  
  
I turned to at him. He looked very close to crying. Then I ran. I had to get away and think about what happen. The girls that also slept in my dorm were asleep. I looked from Alice to Kate to Mandy just to be sure. 'Good,' I thought, ' I don't have to tell them where I was.'  
  
James's point of view  
  
Something was licking my face. I brushed it away and opened my eyes. There was a big, black dog sitting on my stomach. "Gross Padfoot, that is just gross, do you realize how long it is going to take to disinfect myself, and we have classes today!" I said with disgust. "Sorry mate but I needed to wake you up." He replied.  
  
Then what happen last night struck me again. How was I going to face Lily? I guess we could go back to the way things were before. But she was one of the best parts of my day. She made life worth living. And then of course how would I explained to my friends why Lily and I were such good pals yesterday and now we wouldn't talk to each other.  
  
There was no way around it. I would have to face her. I just hope that she would forgive me.  
  
Lily's point of view  
  
I woke up at 6:30 ready for a brand new day. I would go back to my old friends and forget everything about the marauders. I mean why should I care about them any ways. But I did care; I cared with all my heart. I would miss them but that didn't matter. All that mattered was that I couldn't face James.  
  
I waited for my friends to wake up and then we walked together down to breakfast. Unluckily for me Sirius spotted me and dragged me with my friends in tow over to where the marauders sat. I sat there not talking afraid that I would have to talk to him. James eyes met mine for just a moment we both looked away. Ashamed as I was when you are with the marauders you can't be silent for long with out getting into the conversation. Today it was about how much Sirius ate. We argued back and forth about weather it was healthy or not.  
  
James and I never talked straight to one and other. Remus was watching me. I could feel it. I looked up at him and he questioned me with his gaze. I looked down; nothing was going my way. 


	7. Life with Him and Her

I Hope You Dance 

Author: J.E.A.R.K.Potter (Erin)

Rating: PG

A/N: I'm sorry I haven't updated in a long time. My confidence in my writing went way down after I wrote four stories that don't have many reviews. I thought that know one liked what I wrote but I now have learn I don't care a damn about it I will still write.

Thanks to my reviewers: Jubily-Lollypops, Tyster, glaz, mangetsu, and Jackie!

Chapter Seven: Life with Him and Her

L pov.

Remus looked like he wanted to corner me and ask me what had happen. Of course I wouldn't tell him anything but still I didn't want to talk to Remus. Now someone I didn't want to talk to more than Remus was James. I can no longer deny it I felt something in that kiss and I have a feeling James did too.

I know both of us can be cowards in this game of love but I wish that he would come forward first. I feel empty without him there. I want my James back.

J. Pov.

I know that the guys want to know what is going on with me but what I am suppose to tell them. Remus was the most curious one. They never said a word but I know them well enough to know what they are thinking. I wish Lily had felt the same as me. That kiss... what more can I say than something I have already said.

I want my Lily back I can't stand not have her. I need her more than anything, more than food, air, and water. She is my everything.

L pov.

I have all my classes with James. Mc Gonagall must have had it out for me because she paired us together. We were transfiguring tables into pigs. And no matter how good I was at Charms I plain and simple suck at Transfiguration. James is the best in our year at it, which is why she paired us together.

We tried to avoid each other's but that backfired. I ran into him and he fell on me. We both stayed there for a few seconds. A part of me didn't want him to get off but after a few moments his weight weighed me down. He got up while never looking me in eye.

J Pod.

Mc Gonagall, I can't figure out weather I hate or love her. She paired me with Lily. It was a simple assignment to me but for Lily it was a bit hard. I didn't want to look at her to remind me how much I loved her and that she didn't love me. I don't think she liked looking at me either.

I was not looking were I was going and I walked straight into her. I tripped over my own feet and landed smack dab on her. She is quite comfortable and I didn't want to get up. Some sarcastic part of my mind told me that I would flatten her like a pancake. That voice is the one that dragged me back into reality. I removed myself and tried to, still, not look at her.

R/R!


End file.
